Jocelynn's Valentine
by DarkeFire98
Summary: Well this is the the story of Jocelynn and Valentine when they are together. I know some things are different or wrong from the book but this is how i imagined it. Please comment at the end! tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Sight

1. Unexpected Sight

" _Camiel_." Jocelynn Fairchild murmured and a second later, the sword she was holding lit up. It glowed as bright as the sun but was cool to the touch. She leaped forward to attack the Ravener Demon coming toward her.

She, moving as fast as only a Shadowhunter can, moved _Camiel _into the demon's grotesque torso and immediately jumped back as the pus shot out of the creature's wound.

" Ugh," she exclaimed as the other remains of the demon disappeared. She moved away to get cleaned up but suddenly stopped as she felt someone was watching her.

She wondered if the Glamor wasn't working but quickly dismissed the thought. It had to be someone from the Shadoworld. She turned, checking to see if anyone was around her. Jocelynn had barely completed one quarter of the turn before she spotted him.

Valentine Morgenstern. He was standing about ten yards away, eyes fixed on Jocelynn. He was standing so still that it was no surprise she hadn't seen him before.

" Valentine, what are you doing here? I thought you returned to Alicante." Jocelynn exclaims, walking towards him, in utter shock.

He shakes his head. " I took a little detour to come see you." when he finishes talking, he flashes a breathtaking smile-almost a bright as the seraph blade.

" But, why?" she asks, flattered, her cheeks becoming rosy.

" I'm very intrigued by you Jocelynn. I heard you would be here another week, so I decided to stop by before I left." he said, without hesitation. Stating it like it was nothing other than fact.

Stopping before she blushed further, she said, " And was there a specific thing you would like to ask or say to me?"

Valentine, again, shakes his head. " I just wanted to see you and wanted to makes sure you were okay."

" Well, I'm fine." she frowns. " So, what's the real reason?"

" Well..." he takes three more steps so he was only a few inches from Jocelynn.

Trying to keep her composure, she could only afford a breathless whisper. " Just spit it out, Valentine."

Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed her on the corner of her mouth and only for a moment. They were both silent for a moment that stretched for eternity.

Jocelynn was the first to break the silence. " Valentine?"

" I had to do that." he murmurs, as if lost in thought.

" You couldn't wait a week?" she says, smiling.

He shakes his head, regaining the charm that had been absent since he kissed her. " I thought I would explode."

" Well, that would have been interesting to see." she says, smiling wider in response.

Valentine shrugs, " Maybe," he says. Suddenly changing the subject. " May I ask you a question?"

" Well, you just did , but I'll give you another chance out of the kindness in my heart." Jocelynn replies smartly, the smile never leaving her face.

Valentine returns with another smile. " Well, thanks so much for that. Now, why did you want to stay another week?"

Her smile falters for a moment, but quickly recovers. " No reason.: she murmurs quickly, stepping back from him.

Valentine did not miss the pause. " It was to wait for him, wasn't it?"

She opens her mouth to make a smart reply but realizing he was right, she closed it.

The silence continues for a long time until Jocelynn has had enough and turns to walk away. " Good-bye, Valentine." she calls behind her.

Moving fast enough to catch her, Valentine grabs her wrist to pull her back. " You didn't properly answer my question."

" Let me go." she nearly growls at him.

" Please. Just answer me. You stayed to wait for Lucian, right?" he says, almost begging her to stay.

" Fine. Yes, I stayed for Lucian. He _is_ my best friend." she says, fixing her gaze on her feet.

He nods. He knew the answer before he had asked. " I guess I kinda knew that. Anyways, I must be on my way. As you mentioned, I did what I came to do. Good-bye Jocelynn." he turns to leave, but this time it is her turn to grab his wrist.

" Valentine." she sighs, letting the name roll off her tongue.

" Yes?" he replies.

" Remember the day we met?" she asks, thinking back to that day...

I know this is the building, _she thinks. Jocelynn Fairchild is looking a the building she knows is the New York Institute._

" _Of course. I can make it flicker in and out of focus." she says not realizing she was speaking out loud._

" _Fun thing to do, huh? Let your Sight flicker." she hears a young male voice from behind her and immediately recognizes it._

_She turns and a smile breaks out on her face. " Lucian!"_

_He smiles also and walks forward to gather her into a hug. They don't separate for a long time but they do eventually. Stepping back, Jocelynn begins to walk towards the Institute. " Let's go." she says back to Lucian._

_Lucian falls into a step behind her. " Did you portal here, or fly?" asked Lucian to break the the silence._

" _I flew. My mother told me she sent my bags ahead in a Portal. I hope they are already here." Jocelynn replies easily._

" _Oh. I Portaled here. But my mom sent my bags ahead a few days ago. I was kinda annoyed because I only had old clothes of mine that barely fit me. I nearly died when she suggested that I should wear Amatis's clothes." he says. They both burst into laughter until the reached the Institute doors._

_The laughing died almost instantly when they realized how quiet it was there._

" _I'm nervous, Lucian." Jocelynn whispers as if someone inside could hear her._

" _Me too, but let's go." is all he replies._

_They ring the doorbell and soon hears the clanging behind it. The door opens to reveal a young woman, only about twenty-four years of age._

" _Oh, hello! You must be the last two. Jocelynn Fairchild and Lucian Greymark." she says enthusiastically. They both nod at their names and the woman continues. " Oh, perfect. Well, I'm_ _Kassandra, Keeper of this Institute. I'll escort you to your rooms and we are about to have our mid-day meal." she says moving quickly through the big room the front door entered into._

_They enter the elevator in the back room and experience a short bumpy ride into the next floor up. When they exit the elevator Jocelynn and Lucian freeze in surprise. They faced a long hallway with at least twenty doors set in regular intervals._

_Kassandra laughs. " I know, a little surprising, no? Most of the others froze in about the same way. Well, come on. Both of your bags are already here. I'm sorry you will both be walking a deal. Your rooms are down this hall, second left and third one down is yours and the fifth door down is yours." she says gesturing to Jocelynn then Lucian._

" _Will you not be taking be taking us to our rooms?" Jocelynn asks._

_Kassandra shakes her head. " I regret to say I must go finish some preparations for our first meal altogether." As she finishes, she moves away from them, turning at a different corner than she told them. _

_Jocelynn sighs. " Well, let's go Lucian." _

_Lucian nods slightly and follows her. " Okay. So, second left." he says, turning when they reach that point. What they see is a smaller hall with few doors on either side._

_Jocelynn pushes Lucian forward slightly. " Well, go on." she tells him with a joking smile. He smiles back and walks down the hall. He stops at the fifth doors._

" _Which one is it?" he asks._

_Jocelynn shrugs, " Choose!" she says, faking enthusiasm._

_He smiles and randomly chooses the left door. He steps in and a few seconds later, his head pokes out. " My things are here! Choose yours!" he says._

_Jocelynn smiles back and also chooses the left and steps in. the first thing to register in her mind is that she made a mistake. There is someone on the bed. He looks up as she walks in, an amused smile on his face._

" _Hello. I'm Valentine Morgenstern. Who are you?" the boy asks._

" _Jocelynn Fairchild. I'm sorry to intrude. I was looking for my room." she says, beginning to back out of the room._

" _No, no. It's no intrusion. But it's nice to meet you." he holds out his hand._

" _You too." she says hesitantly taking his offered hand. As she stares a the eleven-year-old Valentine, she comes back to the present day Valentine._

" Of course I do." he says, breaking her out of her half trance. " It was one of the best days of my life."

She looks up and smiles at him. " That's nice. I'm sorry." she says, releasing his wrist. " I must go. Dinner with Lucian. You may come or I guess I can go by myself."

He smiles, almost immediately catching on. " Well, a respectable gentleman does not let a lady waalk alone at night." He smirks.

" And you consider yourself a gentleman?" she asks him. When he nods, she continues. " Well then you must walk me to meet Lucian."

Valentine nods in response. " I can do that."

" Hm. Well, then when we arrive, a respectable lady does not just send a gentlemen away after he has helped her. You will _have _to eat with us." she says, another smile playing on her face.

" Well then, let's go." he says.

Jocelynn hooks her arm on Valentine's and they begin to walk in the direction of Lucian's current residency - the way Jocelynn directs.

" So what have you been doing these past couple of days if you haven't been in Idris?" she asks.

" I was..." but Jocelynn didn't get to know what he was doing because he was suddenly pushed forward out of her arm.

Jocelynn turned quickly around to see about two dozen Drevak Demons coming towards them. " Crap" she murmurs.


	2. Chapter 2: Attack

**Well I'm back with the second chapter. Don't forget to comment!**

Chapter 2 : Attack.

Jocelynn quickly reaches into her coat and pulls out two seraph blades and names them. " _Jamiel, Maziel!"_

She lunges forward, brandishing the angel swords. " Valentine, GET UP!" she shouts behind her. She knows the effort is futile, though; Valentine is knocked out. She groans and lunges forward again, swiping one head clean off.

She looks behind herself quickly only to see that Valentine's body has disappeared. She turns back around only to have to lean back so far that her hair actually touches the ground. A fist slices the air, inches from where she was not even a second ago. Jocelynn rebound quickly, _Jamiel _already slicing through the air. _Jamiel _connects with the Drevak's neck, clearing the head off the body.

She groans as another Drevak leaps towards her, she falls to the ground. Rolling on the hard ground, she gets back up into a perfect attack crouch. She notices the Drevaks are beginning to encircle her.

Thankfully, she also notices a small flicker of movement just outside the circle of demons around her. Inside, she seeps with joy. She thanks the god that demons were stupid. Outwardly, the maintains the nervous, frightened look in her face with some effort.

She feigns moving forward and suddenly spins brandishing _Jamiel_ and _Maziel. _Just this takes out the three nearest to her.

Then, she hears it. The slight whistling as the weapon breaks the air. Jocelynn hears the thud of a body as the star finds it mark. Few of the demons look to the direction of the mysterious weapon.

In the confusion, Jocelynn moves to attack more before they return to attempting to kill her. She successfully brings down a couple before they turn on her again. She notices the crowd around her has begun to thin. _Valentine must have made his move_, Jocelynn thinks to herself.

That's when she sees him. Just a whisper of movement before he sulks back into the shadows. Her eyes do not remain on the spot where he disappeared, for she knows that the next time he shows himself, he will be somewhere else. She thrusts both seraphs blades into a demon and quickly rebounds by flicking them so that they are facing behind her. She pushed them backwards and groans when she feels the demon blood splatter on her back. She flicks them back forward as she catches sight of Valentine once again.

" Valentine, stop that. Just come out here and help me already." she says, sounding bored. Inside, her heart was still racing.

That's when he emerges. Leaping at least three feet high, looking like a fallen angel, brandishing two seraph blades. He lands on a Drevak then flips forward, landing on his feet, directly in front of Jocelynn. " For your information, I was already helping." he says with a smirk.

She returns the smile just as he turns and kicks a Drevak in its grotesque abdomen. Suddenly remembering where she was, she turns to be able to cover his back better.

" How many on your side?" she asks.

" About half a dozen. How about yours?" he replies.

" Same, you ready?" she asks, returning _Jamiel _to his spot in her coat. She reaches into her boot and pulls out a few shooting stars.

" Yes." he says back.

" Now!" she shouts. She feels Valentine lunge forward as she releases each star, each at a different angles. Three go down almost instantly as she moves to attack the rest, while trying not to be splattered by demon blood.

Jocelynn retreats slightly as a demon swipes at her, but she quickly returns by moving to swipe it's abdomen. She easily hits the demon, but it doesn't go down. The demon continues to advance. She retreats further. The demon tries to hit her again, but she ducks and lunges for its throat,_ Maziel _in hand.

Jocelynn lands on the demon, grunting. She knows her demon blood burns will be major, but at this point she does not care. She jams _Maziel _into the creature's abdomen once again, groaning when the blood makes contact with her skin. The demon's eyes are still bright as it attempts to gain the upper-hand.

Meanwhile, Valentine was only fairing slightly better. Like Jocelynn, he took out the first three within seconds, using _Zacharias_ and_ Mariel_ in a wide arc that took off three heads. Unfortunately, again like Jocelynn, that was when things began to go downhill.

He lunges forward, but the creature is unusually fast and beats him to the punch. It swipes its own are in an arc, knocking down Valentine. It works quickly from there, jumping onto Valentine. Valentine grunts as he continues to reach to where _Zacharias _and_ Mariel _were discarded as he fell.

Thankfully, the demon stops all of its own movement, waiting for the others, content with the fact that it was easily crushing Valentine.

Without warning, Jocelynn cries out and brings _Maziel _down on the neck of the demon. She cries out as she jumps back feeling the horrible burn of the blood. Swallowing back the pain, she looks around her, only to see that Valentine was being crushed. " Crap." she murmurs and moves forward to attack. As she walks, she pulls out _Jamiel._

In one movement, she crosses the blades, flicks her wrists and the head falls. She decides that she'll apologize to Valentine later. She hears him grunt in pain as he stands back up.

Without warning, the Drevaks suddenly begin to retreat.

" What the..?" starts Jocelynn, but suddenly stops. She looks up to Valentine, standing only inches away. Jocelynn moves to her tippy-toes just as Valentine leans down. The kiss linger, but eventually, they separate.

Valentine clears his throat. " We should start heading over to Lucian's. I'll heal you on the way." he says simply as he takes he arm and they continue down the path they were taking, steles in hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner With Lucian

**I'm baack. Sorry it took so long to update. Here is the next chapter. Please review!**

Chapter 3: Dinner With Lucian

The rest of the walk was uneventful, compared to what they had just dealt with. They first healed each other as they reminisced in old times. The things that happened in the Institute, laughs they shared during battle and in studies, and they even joked about Lucian.

One thing never changed throughout the whole walk to Lucian's, the feelings of anxiousness in the back of their heads and in the pits of their stomachs. They were both worried about they attack and ready for another.

They both thought of one thing almost at the same time. They wondered why so many Drevaks attacked them. From their studies, they both knew Drevaks usually attacked in only small groups. They dismissed the thought for the moment but they knew it would come back to them when they least expected it.

What they expected least was they anger they would face when they arrived at Lucian's.

Jocelynn stopped suddenly, alerting Valentine that they had arrived at Lucian's. He looked up to a usual New York home. It was made of brick, had small leading to the door.

Jocelynn steps forward to knock on the door. The door opens to a very relieved looking Lucian. Unfortunately, the relief quickly turns to anger and worry. " Where have you been, Jocelynn?" he nearly shouts at her. " And what happened?" he continues.

" Long story." says Jocelynn. " I brought a guest." she says hesitantly. At he words, Lucian looks behind her and notices Valentine for the first time.

" Hello, Lucian." Valentine says quietly.

Lucian's eyebrows knit together as he replies. " Hi, Valentine." Lucian's eyes move to Jocelynn. " You can come in Valentine. Jocelynn, can I talk to you for a second out here?"

" Sure." she says as Valentine goes up the stairs and through the door. When the door closes, Jocelynn asks the obvious question. " What do you want to talk about?"

" You know exactly what this is about, Jocelynn." he paused for dramatic effect, knowing Jocelynn wouldn't try to reply. " Why did you bring him. I told you I had to talk to you. Couldn't you have waited 'till we got back to Idris to talk to him?" he asked.

" Are you done?" she asked. He nodded and she continued. " Well, first off, he was the one who found me. Second, if he hadn't found me I would probably be dead for a reason I'll explain over dinner. And why are you making such a big deal out of this? You know you enjoy his company. He has helped you soo much over the years."

" Are _you_ done?" he parroted her. She nods and he continues. " I understand if he found you, but did you have to invite him to dinner? And I know he has helped me. This isn't about my dislike for him, but as I explained a few moments ago, I have something to talk to you about."

" What could you possibly have to say that you can't say in front of Valentine?" she retorted.

" Well, I was hoping we could have a final dinner together before returning to Idris." he murmurs so quietly she had to struggle to hear him.

" Well, we can have a dinner with the three of us now. Is that so bad?" she murmurs back.

He sighs. " I guess not." At that moment he wonders if she'll ever know how much he loves her.

" Well then, let's go back inside." she says with a smile. He smiles back, but inside, he is mentally kicking himself.

When they returned inside, they found Valentine sitting patiently on the couch, looking as if he were lost in thought. Both Jocelynn and Lucian clear their throats and Valentine looks quickly up. He smiles as he meets Jocelynn's eyes. She smiles back and moves to sit with him, she grabs Lucian's arm and pulls him along with her.

" Um, I can already kinda tell I'm not exactly welcome, but I am kinda hungry." Valentine says, breaking the short silence. Jocelynn chuckles and looks to Lucian.

" Well, I kinda agree with him. I was told I would eat." Jocelynn agrees.

Lucian breaks a smile. " Well, maybe if you had been here on time."

" We can tell you why we were delayed, in extreme detail, if you agree to feed us." Jocelynn replies with another smirk.

" Hm, deal." he says back. They exchange one of those smiles only best friends can, the all knowing smile.

Valentine looks back and forth between the two but he figures this is one of those times you don't interrupt best friends. After a few second though, they both get up and Valentine is quick to follow after them.

They enter the kitchen and are ambushed by the delicious smells coming from the food set up on the table. They all find seats at the table and begin to eat. Lucian is the one to break the silence.

" So, can I have an explanation now? Why were you late?" he asks without looking up from his food.

Valentine and Jocelynn exchange a look. A look that says, 'do you want to tell him or shall I?'. Jocelynn begins. " Well, I had just finished off a demon when I felt someone was staring at me so I looked around and there was Valentine." She looks over at Valentine, giving him a look that says, 'your turn'.

" Then I walked up to her and we talked for a few minutes." he paused, deciding not to mention the kiss. " Then she invited me to dinner and I agreed. We were on our way here when suddenly two dozen Drevaks came up behind us and attacked us."

Lucian noticed the slight pause, but did not speak up. Instead, he continued to listen as Jocelynn picked up the story where he had left off.

" Valentine looked like he was knocked out, so I turned to face them. I was on my own for a few minutes until he decided to appear again. We took out eighteen quickly, but the last half dozen were really strange. They wouldn't go down unless you cut off their heads.

" I was on one, but it was fighting. I was trying everything, but it wouldn't die. In the end, I ended up taking off the head." Jocelynn says.

" Finally, I was being crushed and here she comes, she just knocked the head off of the one that was on top of me." Valentine finishes. Both Jocelynn and Valentine look at Lucian expectantly.

" Um, wow. I think I forgive you." Lucian says with a smile. All of them laugh for a moment, but they return to their food. " You guys can sleep over if you want. You know, to recover. Those are some pretty major burns, even with an _iratez_."

Valentine smiles over at Lucian. " Thank you for the offer but I leave pretty early tomorrow, and I don't want to be a nuisance."

" Well, I am offering so it's not a nuisance." Lucian replies.

Valentine nods. " Okay. I think I might need more rest anyways. I'll see if I can change my flight."

" Okay. You, Jocelynn?" Lucian says switching back to Jocelynn.

" Um, I think I might have to. I have no place to stay. I was going to go back tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. So, um, yeah, imma stay." she says a little awkwardly. Both of the guys smile.

" Okay. Sounds good. You guys will stay upstairs. The lease on this place ends in a couple of days anyways. By which point, of course, I'll be gone and already in Idris." Lucian says with a chuckle at the end.

" Okay. Changing the subject now. This sauce I delicious. How did you make it?" Jocelynn blurts out as the guys start cracking up. The rest of the meal is light-hearted and fun. They reminisce in old times and laugh.

Each had one thing to worry about in the back of their minds. Valentine was worried about how to continue his relationship with Jocelynn. How he was to continue when it was so obvious how much Lucian loved her. It strangely seemed as if she couldn't see that.

Lucian was also worried how to continue with Jocelynn. He loved her so much, but he could see her growing closer to Valentine. He was annoyed at Valentine for showing up today of all days. He was worried that he would never get the guts to admit his feelings ever again.

Jocelynn was worried for a reason far more important than the other two. And this certain issue is the one that will possibly determine her life. She was worrying about how many demons attacked her and Valentine earlier. She knew they never moved in that big of groups unless there was another purpose. She worried if they were intentionally meant to kill her. If they were controlled to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Killers

**Back with chapter four! Sorry it always takes to long. School's almost out though! I'll be faster then! Don't forget to review.**

Chapter 4: Sleep-Over

As soon as they finished their meal, Lucian insisted on Valentine and Jocelynn going to sleep while he cleaned up. The main reason going through his mind was for their wounds to heal faster, but even he was aware that the other reason was to be able to scold himself in silence. He would have seemed horrible to send Valentine away, but he still wished he could have had some alone time with Jocelynn.

He was wondering if he would ever get another chance. He didn't even think he would ever build up the nerve again.

While Lucian was cleaning downstairs, Jocelynn and Valentine were make a slow and painful ascend up the stairs. " You okay?" Valentine asked Jocelynn, between sharp breaths.

" Yeah. We are Shadowhunters. Gr. We can handle anything. Ha!" she said, also between sharp breaths.

Valentine managed a tiny chuckle at that. " Very true."

She sends a smile his way but returns to the painful task at hand. When they reach the top of the stairs, they almost sigh in relief. " Which room do you want this time? Promise I won't barge in this time." she asks him when her breathing returns to normal.

He returns her smile. " Hm, choices choices. Are you sure you can't barge in once? For old times sake?" he jokes.

" I'll have to think it true. But, don't call out bloody murder if a disheveled girl barges through your door in the middle of the night." she says with another chuckle, moving to the first door she sees. " Well, I guess I can choose first."

Valentine chuckles silently. " Let's hope you don't barge in on some defenseless boy this time."

" You weren't defenseless, you were already trained in a whole array of weapons, even back then!" she exclaims, opening the door.

" Ha! Very true. I was mastering the weapons, while you were still trying to figure out what side you hold."

" Not true! I always knew not to hold the pointy side! Survival 101. Hey, come in here, you have got to see this." she shouts from inside the room.

Valentine rushes to see what she was shouting about. He didn't know what he expected, but what he saw definitely wasn't it. What he did see was a room literally full of weapons. They lined the walls and some were even in cases or on shelves. " Whoa... It seems our Lucian has quite a stockpile. Did _you_ know he had this?" he said incredulously.

Jocelynn couldn't speak. She just shook her head. " No idea." she said, breathlessly when she recovered her voice.

That's when Lucian walks up, alarmed by Jocelynn's screams. " What are you guys doing in here?" he asked them, sounding a little angry.

" Well, I tried the door guessing game, like we did the first day at the Institute, but I found this room instead. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. But, can I ask why you need so many wea-"

" No you can't!" Lucian said, quickly cutting her off.

" Lucian," she said, hurt, " you said you could tell me anything."

" Not this. I'm sorry."

" It's fine, then." she replies sharply. " Where _can_ I sleep?"

He sighs, knowing she'll hold on to this for some time, but decides his secret is important enough. " Come with me."

They walk out of the room, Lucian closing the door tightly behind them. They go past the stairs to the other side of the hallway. He shows them to side by side rooms. " Here you are." he says breaking the silence.

" Thanks." Jocelynn replies dryly.

"Thank you, Lucian," Valentine says wholeheartedly, as if it would make up for Jocelynn's bitterness. Of course, this infuriates Lucian more.

" No problem. So, now I have to return downstairs to finish some chores, so enjoy your rooms." Lucian says, walking away from them, towards the stairs. As soon as he is out of sight, Jocelynn turns to Valentine.

" Which room do you want?" she asks, motioning towards the two doors in front of them.

He shrugs.

" Like I said, I won't barge in this time." she says.

He sighs. " Didn't we already go over this. I told you it wouldn't be so bad if you did. And if you do, I won't call out bloody murder when I see a bedraggled girl in my doorway in the darkest hours of the night."

She looks over at his face. She knew he was joking be his face showed no sign of it. " And if that bedraggled girl in your doorway isn't me?"

" Well, from there come a different question. It depends on who that girl happens to be." he says. " Like, for example, if it was Amatis, I would most definitely call out bloody murder because she would have no other reason for being here than to kill me."

" So, visiting her brother isn't a valid reason?" Jocelynn retorts.

" Not when she is showing up in my room door holding an ax." he says, still with a completely straight face.

" Okay, now I have two questions. Couldn't she have been looking for her brother in all the rooms? And when did the ax come in to play exactly? Because I'm sure that if I came in here with an ax you would scream bloody murder also, or am I wrong on that point?" she asks incredulously.

" Well, thats three questions, but I'll answer them all. Your first question is easy. I guess she could be searching for her brother, I'll give you that one. Your second one gets a little more challenging. The ax comes in when you figure in that if she is looking for me, she probably wants to kill me. Last, but not least, I really don't know if I would yell out bloody murder if you came in with an ax. I mean with you, it could mean anything. There could be a mass murderer and you come to warn and protect me. Unlikely. But possible."

She sees he still has the same impassive look on his face. " Why would Amatis want to kill you? What would you do if it was to late when you realized I did want to kill you? And if there is a mass murderer and if you are a gentleman, shouldn't you be the one protecting me?"

" Well, first, you ask a lot of questions, so can we move this to one of the rooms?" he asks, shifting his weight to his other foot.

Jocelynn chuckles, but since she agrees, she opens the first door. They both enter the room and see it is well furnished with a bed and dresser. " Wow, nice accommodations." she says, moving to the bed to sit down.

" True. Now to answer your questions. You know Amatis and I have never gotten along, so just might what to kill me. If it was to late and you had already killed me, I would feel nothing so no difference there. Last but not least, again I might add, I would take your ax give you a more suitable weapon for yourself and we can attack him. Or if it's just a mundane, we can make him leave I other ways."

" Okay well like you said I'm getting bored of all these questions so, I'll let you win just this once." she replies, smartly.

" Okay. So, I'm kinda confused. Are you barging in or not?"

" Um, I'll think about it." She stands up and walks to the door. She turns and says one more thing. " You can have this room." Jocelynn closes the door behind her and walks down the hall to her door.

Valentin sighs. _She is truly something different, special, perfect about her. I am never going to get her, _he thinks to himself.

Jocelynn sigh when she enters he room. _He is truly amazing. How could I have missed it all these years. I want him, _Jocelynn thinks to herself. Jocelynn doesn't know how Valentine feels, but he feels the same way. She pretends she doesn't care but it's so difficult. She wants him to know how she feels. Jocelynn really feels like barging into his room. She wants to tell him exactly how she feels. She sighs again and prepares for bed.

Valentine, barely twenty feet away, is thinking in almost the same way. He has no idea how she feels about him. He wants to pretend he doesn't care, but he knows he slipped up today by coming to see her, then so suddenly kissing her. He wants to tell her how he feels, to figure out once and for all what she feels for him. He wants her to barge in so bad and feels that if she doesn't he'll barge into her room. He wants to pour his heart out to her, no matter how risky it is. He wants he to be the first one to see that part of him. He wants to hold and kiss her again.

Meanwhile, Lucian is still berating himself about earlier that night. He couldn't believe how the plans had changed so abruptly. He was never going to get the nerve to tell her ever again, he was sure of it now. _Worst night ever,_ he thought. 


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Talk With Guys

**Well, I have returned with another installment of the fan-fic. Anyways like I have been saying, please review. I want to know what you think of this story so far.**

Chapter 5: Girl Talk With A Guy

Jocelynn looks over at the clock on the table by the bed. _Past midnight,_ she thinks glumly. She could not stop thinking about what happened that night. She sighs and stands up. She wonders what to do while pacing the room back and forth. What she doesn't realize consciously is that every time she crosses the room, she is moving closer to the door. She doesn't realize it until the doorknob bumps her stomach.

She steps back from the door. She wants to go see him but she doesn't know. Finally, she sighs and reaches for the doorknob. Suddenly, there is a knock. She scurries back the the bed and lays down. "Come on in." she calls.

The door opens and she immediately notices Valentine's silhouette. " What did I tell you?" Valentine says, sarcastically. " I could have been a mundane burglar or a demon."

" You could've been... if you hadn't knocked. I don't know of any burglar or demon that would've knocked. Plus I can take both a demon and a burglar. I feel hurt you would be nervous of me getting hurt if it was a mundane." she says.

" It could have been an especially courteous demon or burglar." he says stepping towards the bed.

" Well, if it was especially courteous, that would make easier to defeat, so ha, I win again."

Valentine sighs. " Yes, you win. But, do you mind telling me, what other time have you won?"

" All other times we have argued, of course." she replies with a chuckle.

" Hm, I think you are right." he says, not wanting to argue more. He sits on the edge of the bed.

" Of course I am. But, now that we got pass that. What did you want to talk about? There must be a reason. Aside from the fact that we agreed it was your turn to barge in."

" Um, I wanted to talk?" he says, trying to avoid saying his real reason.

Jocelynn clears her throat. " I think thats obvious. But, what do you want to talk about? Like a subject that could actually trigger some form of conversation?"

He sighs, giving up. " I wanted to see how you felt about what happened today, before we got attacked."

She look down, as if suddenly interested in the pattern on the blanket. " Um, do you mean the... kiss?"

Valentine reaches across the bed and slowly slips his hand under her chin, gently pulling it up to look at him. " Well, yeah, I mean the kiss." Their eyes meet as he says kiss. Suddenly they both lean forward, Jocelynn adjusting to the distance by moving to her knees. Their lips meet with a force that would have thrown them off at any other moment. At that moment though, it made them crave the kiss more. Valentine pulled her closer as the kiss progressed.

Finally, after a long while, they separated. They sat back and stared at each other while their breathing calmed. They waited until the flush left each others cheeks.

Valentine breaks the silence when he clears his throat. " So, did that jog your memory?" he says, attempting humor. Unfortunately for him, his voice shook.

Jocelynn clears her throat also. " I think it did. But, I would have remembered anyways."

" Well, tell me then."

She sighs before answering. " Fine. I'll tell you one thing. I don't regret it." She looks away. " That's all I'm saying."

Valentine smiles smugly to himself. " That's all I needed to know. Because I don't either."

" Well, you wouldn't. You were the one who kissed me."

" Yes, but you didn't stop me. And you say you don't regret it. So, ha!" he says, falling back to the same routine.

" Don't make me regret saying that I didn't regret it. Because you know I can begin to regret it pretty quickly." She replies, her lips quirking up in the challenge.

" Yes, you could. But, I can see that you don't want to. And I'm pretty sure I wouldn't mind if you regretted the first kiss. Just as long as you don't regret the one a couple minutes ago. Which I'm sure you won't because you were pretty active in that one." His lips quirk up as he finishes.

Her mouth opens slightly. Giving up on finding a comeback, she says, " I need to get to sleep." _If I can, _she thinks.

" Ha, Ha. I win!" He leans closer to her. " I still don't regret it." He says with sincerity.

" Neither do I." she whispers back.

He backs away slightly, kisses her cheek and leaves. They both do not sleep a minute the rest of the night.

The next morning, Lucian notices something different between his two house guests. For one, neither can stop smiling. And secondly, they aren't even speaking.

Lucian decides to break the silence. " How did you guys sleep last night?"

They both look up instantly as if broken out of a spell. " Good." the say, simultaneously. They look at each other, eyes meeting. Their cheeks flush and their eyes return to their meals. The rest of the meal is completely silent, the only one feeling awkward is Lucian.

Truthfully, both Jocelynn's and Valentine's minds were buzzing with details from the night before. They were both wondering what they thought of the events.

" I have to get going. I have to get to the Institute to go back to Idris." Valentine says when he finishes eating.

" I thought you were flying back." Jocelynn says, avoiding his eyes.

" Yes, I would have if I had left yesterday. But my bags did go back. Since I don't want to book another flight, I'll have to go back to the Institute."

" Oh. Well then I'll see you back in Idris."

Lucian looks back and forth between them. They both still can't smiling, but they won't look at each other. He decides to interfere. "Okay, what is up with you guys? You guys have been avoiding each others eyes and both of you cant stop smiling. What happened last night?"

Both Jocelynn and Valentine look at Lucian in surprise. " What do you mean?" they reply simultaneously, for the second time that day. They look at each other, but quickly avert their eyes.

" Exactly that!" Lucian almost screams. " Don't tell me you don't notice the changes."

" Nope." Jocelynn says before Valentine can reply.

" Well, the you don't have senses." Valentine says, surprising both Jocelynn and Lucian. " It is obvious that there has been a change. Anyways, we do have to discuss what happened last night. Lucian, thank you for bringing this up. We all needed to talk to this at some point."

" Valentine, just tell me what happened last night. That's all I want to know then you can leave and talk to Jocelynn when you need to." Lucian snaps.

Valentine nods. " Last night, Jocelynn and I-"

" Valentine, stop. Lucian is my best friend, I'll tell him." She pauses, taking a deep breath. " Last night Valentine and I... kissed."

" You, what?" Lucian says, flabbergasted.

" We kissed." they say together.

" I heard."

" Well, this is to awkward, even for me" And with that, Jocelynn gets up and goes upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion and Suspicion

**I'm back! sorry it took so long. I just wanted to update quickly because I'm going to camp next week so I won't update for a couple of weeks. So enjoy this. Please comment. And without further ado here is Chapter Six.**

Chapter Six: Confusion and Suspicion

Jocelynn couldn't believe what had just happened. How was it any of Lucian's business what was happening, but, no, she had to go and tell him. She throws up her arms in resignation and stops pacing. She groans and allows herself to fall onto the bed. On the bed, she flops onto her stomach and screams until her lungs burn, at which point, she falls asleep.

Meanwhile, Valentine and Lucian are attempting to stare the other down. Valentine breaks the silence quite suddenly by getting up and stating he was going to get ready to leave.

" Good." Lucian mumbles as Valentine leaves the room. Truthfully, Lucian knew he was being a little unfair. He knew that is was none of his business, but he couldn't help but be upset. He had known and loved Jocelynn for longer than Valentine (if he even loved her.) He also knew Valentine had help him in his own studies for the past six years. But, Lucian also knew all that didn't matter. He couldn't control himself when it came to Jocelynn. All he wanted was to protect her.

Slowly, Lucian decides to continue preparing to leave. He gets up and goes upstairs to the room Jocelynn almost saw yesterday. He wonders if he should tell her the reason he would want or need to have a room of weapons. He shakes his head, quickly coming up with two reasons why he shouldn't. First, he didn't want to pull her into the mess he made for himself. Second, it seemed that she had enough to deal with. He goes to the back of the room and begins to pack with no real enthusiasm.

Lucian's head snaps up suddenly at footsteps coming up behind him. Then, remembering he did have guest, he loosens up. He stands up, hoping to catch Jocelynn or Valentine before they got to far into the room.

His eyebrow wrinkles when he sees that it is Jocelynn. He thought she would be in the room for hours, possibly until Valentine was gone. She looked groggy as if she had just woken up. " What's up?" Lucian asks trying to block her view from the rest of the room.

She sighs. " Nothing. I was just looking for you. And I am still curious about this room." She leaves the last word hanging, as if urging him to continue.

He understand what she means, but act as if he doesn't. " Well, I was here. And this room is pretty curious. So, why were you looking for me?"

" First, I really want you to explain this room, but I also wanted to apologize for how that came out downstairs. The whole thing kinda just popped out."

" I'm sorry I can't tell you why I have this room for two very valid reasons. First, telling you would bring you into a very bad situation. Secondly, you have enough going on." Jocelynn opens her mouth to argue but Lucian puts up a hand to stop her. " You have no reason to be sorry. You guys kissed, it's none on my business." Lucian says that calmly even though inside he was telling himself to shut up and make the situation his business.

Jocelynn nods slowly. " Can I speak now?" Lucian simply nods. " I will continue to ask about the room, I promise you that. And thanks I guess. It just seemed like you were really upset. And you looked like you had gone into shock. But, I also do want to tell you, it isn't any of your business. Thank you for understanding that."

" No problem." Lucian says, screaming at himself internally.

" Okay. Are you sure you don't want to tell me about this room?"

" Yes quite sure. I came up with another reason."

" And whats that?"

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

" Come on, it can't be that bad. I would believe you no matter what. You know that. I know you would never lie to me. So, just tell me."

" Fine, but I still have two valid reasons. So, my answer is still no."

" Fine buts thats not fair. I tell you everything." Jocelynn pouts and Lucian almost caves.

" Okay. Um so I need to continue to pack. You may return to your room, or go downstairs. I'm sorry you cannot stay here."

" Why not?"

" Because you want to know why I have this room and if you are here too long you might find out."

" And what would be so wrong with that?"

" I told you, I don't want to put you in harms way."

" Fine, I'll see you later, Lucian." Before he could say anything she spun on her heel and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Lucian sighs in relief and goes to the back of the room.

What both Lucian and Jocelynn hadn't noticed was that Valentine had been right outside the door. Strangely that conversation upset him. When he hears Jocelynn walking towards the door he quickly gathers his bags and hurries to leave the house.

What mainly bothers him is that, she apologized. He didn't care what she meant, she apologized.

He groans and turns the corner to a busier street. There he leans against a building to think. He couldn't believe how wrong the day had gone. He had been planning on being smoother. But nope, Lucian had to ruin it. _What happened to Lucian? _He thought_._ He had seen him just a week before and they had hung out like always. Then last night he had acted as if he didn't want him there. Then this morning was even worse. The kiss was none of his business.

" Hey, Valentine." a voice comes from a few feet ago.

Valentine almost jumps, but instead he turns to see Maryse Lightwood. " Hey. What's up? I thought you'd be back in Alicante by now."

" Yeah. I had to meet with Robert because he's staying for a while longer. I'm actually on my way to the Institute right now. Are you?" she asks, looking at the bags in his hands.

" Um, yeah. Want to walk over with me?" he says.

" Sure!"

" Okay, then." They begin to walk. " So what have you been doing since we 'graduated'?"

" Um, not much really. Just hung with Robert. Saw New York better. And of course, got attacked." They share a laugh. " No, but, I mean it. It was so annoying. I mean, I know we are supposed to kill them, but we don't have to magnets for them. Every time Robert and I were having a good time, a group of Drevaks pop out and attack us."

" Yeah. I know how you feel. Jocelynn and I were attacked last night, but it was really weird. It was about two dozen Drevaks attacked us and we were doing fine at first but when there were like six left they became really hard to kill. One almost crushed me to death after I pierced its abdomen. I am still wondering why it didn't die until Jocelynn cut of its head. After Jocelynn killed that one, the rest of them just went away. It was so weird. And it didn't even seem like it wanted to kill me. Just hold me down until the others killed Jocelynn. Like they were after her for some weird reason."

**Okay, well, there was chapter 6. Again, I won't update for a while. Until then please answer some questions.**

***What do you think of the story so far?**

***Is there something you think I should change?**

***And, since my chapters have been on the short side, tell me your opinion. I can continue with short chapters and there will be a lot of them. Or I can make longer chapters but there won't be as many.**

**One last thing. I will be giving out spoilers for those who do review.! ( sorry for this chapter, they will not be for a looong time) :)**


End file.
